


【丸雛】共鳴

by sanziju



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanziju/pseuds/sanziju
Summary: 警察丸x受害者雛
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 犯罪描寫有

剛結束了長假期的丸山隆平巡查長搖頭晃腦地踏進警局，他一邊給其他警員分發土特產，一邊得意地分享他這幾天旅行的見聞，下巴幾乎要突到鄰座的大倉面前了。

大倉則沒有他那麼從容，他已經整整三天沒合眼了。暴留堂組長的死使暴留堂群龍無首，其他堂組則趁機搗亂，想把暴留堂拉下，相信不出一個星期又會是一場屠殺。組長的死因還沒查明，他還有一堆搜證要做，而他目前面臨的最大問題，就是坐在審訊室裡面兩天都沒有說過一句話的調查對象。

前天的突擊任務，一課在暴留堂組長的私人公寓找到組長的尸體，並在地下室找到了一名被囚禁的男子，該男子送往了大倉和丸山的部門，目前正在接受調查，但兩天裡他們換了整個部門的人進去詢問，男子都沒有開過口。

「不能交給兒童安全課嗎？」丸山停下分發土特產的手，向大倉發出純粹的疑問。

丸山聽說過不少有錢人會通過地下拍賣會買未成年的男孩女孩作寵物或奴隸，和道上好友互相攀比是他們異於常人的變態興趣。暴留堂組長縱橫槍砲和毒品的世界多年，道上許多有名的地下奴隸買賣場也是由暴留堂管理，組長本人養着一兩個一點也不奇怪。那些孩子通常都被性侵強暴等不人道地對待過，這導致他們被救後一般不敢輕易相信別人，也容易受驚受嚇，難以取證。比起他們一堆粗魯的大男人，丸山相信兒童安全課裡的溫柔大姐姐會更適合去疏導他。

大倉翻了一個白眼，把剛剛收到的DNA比對結果扔到丸山面前，丸山才發現所謂的受害者不是他想象的未成年人。那男子查明是十年前在大阪失蹤的村上信五氏，村上失蹤後由父母報警，七年後依然搜尋未果宣佈死亡，幸好大阪警察廳的電腦系統還留着他的資料。

兒童安全課陸續接收了幾十個在暴留堂地下買賣場找到的兒童奴隸，早已人滿為患。村上是在組長家裡找到的，沒有證據直接證明他曾遭黑市買賣，沒有部門打算接收一個與案件無關的成年人。村上只能當作一般失蹤尋回案處理，只要他的戶籍重新批下來，就可以離開警局。

「如果你能搞定，我請你吃高級烤肉。」

大倉看上去已經精疲力盡，如果丸山能搞定，別說一頓，十頓他都請。但事實上，連他們部門待人最溫柔友善的安田都沒能讓他開口，大倉覺得成功機會微乎其微。

「身份證明已經批下來了，只要他簽個名確認身份就能走了。」

大倉把黑色的文件夾連同身份證明塞到丸山手裡，對丸山使了一個有本事你就上的眼神，便抱臂站在一旁，一副事不關己的樣子。

為了高級烤肉，拼了！丸山咬咬牙，狠狠地打開審訊室的門，裡頭坐着的茶色短髮男子被嚇得一抖，慢慢把視線移向門口，和丸山對上視線的瞬間怔了一下，瞪大着眼睛看着他，很明顯被丸山嚇到了。

男子的劉海有點過長，亂糟糟地散在額頭前，一圈青色的胡茬配上大大的黑眼圈，一臉憔悴的樣子，不用確認相片，丸山也知道他就是受害者的村上信五了。

「你好，我是丸山。」

丸山拉開折疊椅，坐在村上面前，椅子和地板的碰擊聲讓村上抖了一下。丸山打量着村上，村上一開始還愣着雙眼看着他，過了一會兒便膽怯地低下了頭，嘴巴動了動，丸山察覺到他正在發抖，但沒有聽清他在說什麼。

「這不是審訊，你也不是犯人......雖然這裡是審訊室......哈哈......」

丸山沒有忽略村上的緊張，他本意是打算用他擅長的笑話來逗村上笑，沒想到村上一動不動的，只用戒備的眼神盯着自己。

丸山呵呵地乾笑着，努力掩飾臉上的尷尬，他能想象到單面玻璃另一頭的大倉因為他的冷場而笑得前仰後合的樣子。

「你不用太緊張，我們只是想確實你的身份。」丸山清了清嗓子，重新看向村上，「你是村上信五嗎？」丸山盡可能用最溫柔的聲音說道。

村上侷促不安地摩擦着雙手，丸山認為他的賭注輸定了，他根本不知道應該怎麼讓心靈如此封閉的人對自己放下警惕，毫無進展的對話令他煩躁，但他莫名地無法對這雙水汪汪的眼睛生氣。

「是......是的......」

村上的聲音沙啞得可怕，可能是因為審訊室的冷氣開得太大了。丸山還留意到村上面前的水沒有動過，已經冷透了，難道他兩天都沒喝過水嗎？

不對，這都不是重點，丸山回過神來。他是出現幻聽了嗎......？他好像聽見村上開口說話了。他有點難以置信。

「額......你是說你的名字是村上信五......？」他小心翼翼地向村上確認。

「是的。」村上對上他的眼睛。

Lucky！村上並沒有像大倉所說那樣難搞，或許烤肉之神也站在了他這邊，他得意地望向單面玻璃。

「那村上君，你能在這裡簽個名嗎？然後你就可以拿着身份證明離開了。」

村上接過丸山給他的文件和筆，爽快地寫上了自己的名字。這次反倒丸山被嚇了一跳，村上合作的態度令他措手不及。

「村上君能聯繫到朋友或者家人來接你嗎？」

丸山當然知道自己在問多愚蠢的問題——失蹤十年的村上怎麼可能有其他人的聯繫方式。但他實在不忍心放任村上一人，村上這副脆弱模樣觸動他心裡某處柔軟的部分。

村上再次閉上嘴，又恢復剛才的模樣，咖啡色的瞳孔裡空洞沒有光芒。丸山摸了摸鼻子，看着手中村上已經簽名的文件，反正任務完成了，還是不要多管閒事吧。丸山想。

丸山想到了大倉答應的高級烤肉，他忍着不在村上面前笑出來，嘴角卻幾乎要裂到耳朵下面了，他離開審訊室後便哼起歌來。

丸山在嘖嘖讚歎聲和拍手聲中走進監察室，把右手放在左胸上面，向同僚們行了一個標準的紳士禮，並且對着一臉不爽的大倉警官眨了眨眼睛。

「烤肉我記上了，不會欠你的......你再進去問他這個。」大倉捏了捏鼻樑，把另一份文件交給他，「剛才一課送來的。」

-

丸山再次走進審訊室，順便換了一杯溫熱的水給村上，村上看了一眼水杯，又瞄了一眼丸山，沒有伸手去拿水。丸山也不惱，聳聳肩便坐下。

「咳、你認識Bergamo嗎？呃......我是指一直關着你的那個人，你對他有什麼了解？」

「......」

「他有向你透露過工作上的事嗎？」

「......」

「你對他的死有什麼頭緒嗎？」

「......」

村上抿起嘴唇，沒有任何回應，只是直勾勾地盯着丸山，弄得他有點毛骨悚然。丸山邊問邊在內心咒罵着一課，問受害者這種問題實在是太過分了，搞不好還會產生二次傷害。丸山知道一課的人並不在乎這些，只要能找到暴留堂犯罪的證據，他們不會放過任何機會。兒童安全課明顯不會讓一課的人像審問般對待那群未成年的孩子，所以矛頭就指向了村上。

丸山越想越生氣，他緊皺眉頭，擅自結束了審訊，轉身離開審訊室。他不顧大倉的阻止，跑上了一課的辦公室吵了一大頓。一課的大忙人們當然不認識丸山是誰，但驚奇地，那群趾高氣揚的一課警官們沒有一人反駁丸山，一課大紅人的橫山巡查部長望着丸山，愣是把嘴裡的煙掉到地上去了。

生氣歸生氣，丸山認為不能因為這種事壞了他一天的好心情。村上那不知所措的樣子浮現在丸山腦海里，他不知道為什麼自己會對初次見面的村上如此上心。他想起村上水潤的眼睛、單薄的身子、發抖的模樣，對了，丸山想起審訊室的空調開得太大了，村上只穿了一件襯衣，肯定覺得冷了。

丸山拿起自己的外套走進審訊室時遇到了大倉，大倉告知他村上在五分鐘前已經離開了警局。丸山頓了頓，村上肯定走不快，要追的話肯定追的上，村上的衣服一定撐不住外面冬天的寒風。但是他的理智告訴他，他不應該對一個受害者投入過多的感情。

-

丸山以為在審訊室是他見村上的最後一面了，所以當他在警局門前看見蹲着的村上，他嚇得幾乎跳了起來，一部分是驚訝村上的存在，另一部分是驚訝村上居然真的能在冬天的夜晚只穿如此單薄的衣服。村上看見他後猛地站了起來，可能因為長時間的蹲坐令他手腳發麻，村上的手沒能撐住又重新跌坐到地上。

丸山後知後覺地發現村上是在等自己，他想告訴村上，他現在是自由的，他可以過自己的生活了。但他明白，正常的生活對村上來說已經是不可能了——長時間的囚禁使他與社會脫軌，也造成了身體和心靈上的傷害。丸山現在唯一能為他做的，就是找到能照顧他、幫他融入社會的人。

「總之、你先去我家吧。」

丸山向村上伸出了手，想把他拉起來，他打算安排村上在自己家裡留宿一天，其他的事明天再說。村上卻突然低下頭，用手臂擋住臉。

嗚啊......這也太責任重大了，丸山想。一個不小心就可能勾起村上不好的回憶，丸山可不是專業的，他不知道要怎麼避免觸碰村上的心理陰影。

-

丸山進門後替村上拿出一雙拖鞋，便先一步走進家裡。丸山剛去完旅行的箱子還沒收好，衣服雜物等散落在客廳和走廊，他要先把家裡收拾一下，至少要有位置給村上睡。等他收拾好客廳，在沙發鋪好被子，他才發現村上依然佇立在玄關，絲毫沒動。

丸山拿出水和麵包時村上也是一動不動地看着他，丸山本以為他只是不敢接受陌生人的食物，但在丸山強硬地告訴他「你要吃點東西」後，村上便大口大口地往嘴裡塞麵包，麵包幾乎沒被細嚼就吞進了肚子裡。

還有就是洗澡。丸山把村上推進浴室後在門口待了一會兒，他發現熱水器並沒有被啟動。打開門後就看見村上拿着花灑用冷水對着自己沖洗，丸山歎着氣，耐心地替他放着熱水。村上似乎有點抗拒泡澡，於是丸山只是幫他簡單沖洗了身體，村上的身體佈滿了縱橫交錯的傷疤，大部分都已經結疤，比較矚目的是背上那幾條猙獰的、暗紅色的鞭子痕跡，看上去時日不久。村上乖順地接受丸山的沖洗，但兩條哆里哆嗦的腿暴露了他的恐懼。丸山閉上了眼，他不忍心看了。直到丸山把村上安頓進沙發上的被窩，村上都是一副戰戰兢兢的樣子。

丸山覺得村上是一個生活自理能力極低的人，證據就是若果丸山不告訴他，村上不會走進房子，不懂吃飯，也不懂洗澡。丸山可不想自己的房子變成凶宅，於是他出門上班前，對村上千叮萬囑家裡的食物可以隨便吃。村上比他想象中警惕力要高，他還沒走到沙發旁，村上已經醒了，緊抱着被子眼珠瞪得溜圓，配上茶色的頭髮，看着像一隻泰迪犬。

丸山對村上莫名地上心，在外做調查工作時也一直心裡記掛着家裡的村上，結果就是一整天的調查沒有半點收穫。丸山有點氣餒，待他回到警局匯報，已經接近傍晚。他準備下班回家時被大倉攔了下來。

「這是暴留堂組長的尸檢報告。」

大倉一般很少露出這幅嚴肅的模樣，上次大倉的這幅表情，伴隨的是連續一個星期的加班，丸山暗道不好。

「小忠......你知道我不擅長看這些......」丸山嚇得往後退了兩三步，他最討厭的就是那種開膛破肚的照片了，仿佛能隔着紙也聞到嗆人的血腥味。

「閉嘴，給我拿着看。」

丸山被大倉的氣勢嚇到了。他翻開報告，死者姓名一欄被空着了，丸山知道「Bergamo」不會是他的真實姓名，只是個代號罷了，死者的資料也十分簡陋，報告最後貼了一張尸體的照片，尸體的顏色呈老鼠灰，表情十分僵硬，死因是胸口子彈的貫穿傷。

本來丸山應該要為沒看到他討厭的內臟照片感到安心，但他現在只覺得一股涼意爬上了脊椎，他脖子後面的汗毛完全竪了起來，渾身起了雞皮疙瘩，耳邊響起了一陣尖銳的轟鳴。

這照片裡的男人，那微捲的短髮，棱角分明的輪廓，左眼下和下唇旁的痣......丸山深深地呼氣，試圖用呼吸掩蓋他的惴惴不安。

照片裡的男人，跟他長得至少九成相似。

不，按橫山的話來說，是十成相似。橫山在一課見到丸山時，驚得他以為白天見鬼了。如果橫山不是親眼看着解剖，他真的會相信丸山就是組長本人。

「丸......你確定你沒有雙生兄弟什麼的嗎？」大倉想不到其他可能性，他不敢相信世界上會有長得如此相似的人。

他當然沒有，但是他也沒有心情回答了，他滿腔的正義感一下子如針刺中了的氣球一般全都乾癟枯萎。一課警員對他的態度，村上對他的順從、村上看他的眼神、接近村上時所感受到的顫抖......一切的違和感被拼接起來。他捏起了拳頭，手背上的青筋鼓了起來，太陽穴的神經也跟着抽動了幾下。

-

丸山回到家，見家裡一片漆黑，他的第一個反應是村上跑掉了。或許跑掉才是正確的做法吧，畢竟誰都不想呆在跟曾虐待自己的人一模一樣的人家裡。不對，村上可能根本把他們倆當成同一人了。

「村上君......？」

丸山試探性地叫了一聲，他看見客廳深處一個模糊的影子動了動。丸山的手撫上開燈鍵，手指按下按鈕的瞬間在寂靜無聲的空間顯得尤為刺耳。

「怎麼不開燈呢？」

丸山盡量放輕語氣。不僅是沒開燈，桌子上的食物沒有動過的痕跡，村上甚至可能從早上就沒有離開過沙發。村上狐疑地抬起頭，突然的光亮讓他下意識地瞇起眼睛。

他看上去好像比昨天瘦了，丸山想。

本來已經因營養不良而比一般男性瘦弱的村上，被救後在警局也沒有好好吃飯，還被毫不知情的丸山帶回家，想必昨天也因為恐懼而沒有睡好。

他對自己那所謂的英雄情懷感到可笑。村上最不需要的，大概就是他的幫助了。他看着村上空洞的眼睛，心裡感到一陣苦澀。他用手臂環住村上的身體，用力地收緊懷抱，感受着村上強烈的心跳聲。

「對不起。」丸山聽見自己說。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 犯罪描寫有  
> * 暴力描寫有

村上醒過來時發現自己被綁吊在房間的正中央，長時間的束縛令他血液不流通，他不適地扭動着發麻的身體。

他想起來了。

昨天那個人把他綁起來鞭打一頓後到現在都沒有出現，這種情況並不罕見，那個人在忙的時候經常把他一個人扔在這個房間，然後幾天後才在他的哀求聲中把他放下。

但這次跟以往不一樣，很快村上就迎來了開門聲，那個人伴隨着一陣濃郁的血腥味走到村上面前，把他放了下來。村上看到那副平時一直帶着冷血笑容的臉龐十分蒼白，他幾乎沒見過那個人虛弱的模樣，他不禁看入神了，盯着那個人看了一會兒他才後知後覺地爬起來跪好並垂下頭，喊了一聲「主人」。

村上已經預料到自己的遲疑會惹來那個人的懲罰，但他並沒有迎來想象中的疼痛，那個人踩着緩慢的腳步離開了房間。村上感到疑惑，但他沒有選擇的資格，沒有那個人的命令，他只能維持跪姿直到他回來。

村上沒有什麼時間觀念，但他猜大概過了兩三個小時吧，一群拿槍的人突然闖進房間，看到赤身露體的他，便為他披上衣服。多年來沒見過這麼多人的村上被嚇了一跳，等他回過神來，已經被帶到了這個審訊室。

他坐在折疊椅上死盯着慘白的墻面，審訊室的冷氣讓只穿一件薄襯衣的他冷得發抖，金屬製的椅子硌得他渾身僵硬，衣服底下的傷痕也隱隱發痛。村上瞄了一眼黑色的反光玻璃，只能看到自己憔悴的身影，但他仿佛能感受到來自玻璃背面視線，他緊張得一動也不敢動，只聽到自己的心怦怦地劇烈地跳動。

他正在拼命地思考。剛才警員進來的第一句話就是暴留堂組長Bergamo已經死了，叫他不要害怕。他是第一次聽說這個名字，他不知道什麼是暴留堂，也不知道一直折磨他的那個人叫什麼名字。但是他離開了那個房間，離開了那棟一直囚禁着他的房子，如果不是那個人死了，根本不可能做到。

還有一個可能性，就是這一切都是那個人的陰謀——讓自己圈養多年的寵物放出來溜一圈，測試寵物的忠誠性，他認為以那個人的惡趣味來說，並不是不可能。但這實在是太高估他了，他是多麼清楚知道逃走的代價，他寧願接受任何殘忍的對待，也不會有逃走念頭。

門被突然打開的那一瞬間，他全身緊張得像一塊石頭。看清楚進來的人後，身體反射性地顫抖起來，他的耳朵里哄了一聲，如同被針刺了一下。面前的這個男人，不就是那個調教他的男人麼。村上不知道這是什麼惡趣味——那個人身穿警服，髮型和氣場都有少許改變。但那個人的接近使村上背脊發涼，這是村上對那個人自心裡的恐懼。

「你好，我是丸山。」

村上盯着那個人看。這麼多年來，他只稱呼過那個人為「主人」，他不明白「丸山」是什麼意思，也不明白眼前的人對他用敬語的意義。丸山——他姑且先推斷丸山是那個人的名字吧，丸山拉開椅子的聲音嚇了他一跳，他腦海里想象着丸山拎起椅子砸在他的頭上的模樣，就像平時他心情不好時那樣。但丸山並沒有，暗自鬆一口氣的村上才發現他剛才一直盯着丸山看，他立馬收回目光，低下頭叫了一聲「主人」。長時間呆在冷氣房令他的嗓子發乾發啞，但是沒有那個人的命令，他沒敢去拿面前的水杯。

村上的耳鳴不斷，他看到丸山的嘴一開一合，又看到丸山笑了幾下，但不是平時那種令人毛骨悚然的笑，要村上描述的話，就像是傻傻的笑。

耳鳴戛然而止。

「你是村上信五嗎？」

村上從來不知道原來那個人的聲線可以這麼溫柔，他不安地摩擦雙手，消化着丸山問他的問題。村上信五，是個熟悉的名字，是他被那個人囚禁前的名字。村上這麼多年沒再用過這個名字，那個人也沒有叫過，他不明白問題的意義，但他只能按實回答。

丸山小心翼翼地向他再次確認的表情令村上作嘔，明明他想做什麼直接做就好了，像一直以來那樣，何必在這裡假惺惺地詢問他呢。村上心裡謾罵着丸山，手裡卻配合着丸山的指示，在紙上寫下那久違的名字。

他沉默地看着丸山離開審訊室的背影，他看到門關上前丸山嘴角熟悉的弧度。

終於要露出馬腳了麼？村上在內心暗暗嗤笑。

-

再次進來的丸山給村上換了一杯水，水杯緩緩上升的蒸汽惹得村上口乾舌燥，他吞了一口唾沫，試探性地看了丸山一眼，但丸山並沒有命令他可以喝水。

「......一直關着你的那個人，你對他有什麼了解？」丸山又用着那虛偽的敬語向他發問，村上這次只是保持着沉默，死盯着丸山。

他決定要撕破丸山那惺惺作態的面具。

他清楚那個人的性格，得不到應有的回應，那人下一秒就會把他的腦袋按在桌子上撞擊數下，然後掐住他的脖子，直到他的喉嚨發出磁磁響聲才把他放開，再對他一頓毆打，說不定還會在這裡上了他，直至他哀叫求饒。與其配合那個人玩這種令人反胃的把戲，不如早早結束，他強忍顫抖與丸山僵持着。

果不其然，丸山皺了皺眉頭，離開了審訊室。

村上知道他生氣了。

他向來擅長觀言察色。在那個人身邊這些年，村上學到的除了是討好那個人的方法，還有就是那個人生氣的時機。

村上一直提心吊膽地望着緊閉的門，通常那個人離開這麼久，再次出現時都會帶着那些令他痛不欲生的道具。但村上沒有等來那個人，開門的高個子警官把一堆文件塞進公文袋交給他，然後就把他帶出了警局。

村上呆呆地站在警局前，刺骨的寒風吹進村上的身體，直達骨頭，村上意識到現在是冬天，和多年前他被打暈帶走那天一樣。村上不可思議地看着天空，他有多久沒看過藍天白雲太陽了，沒有隔着窗戶和鐵欄，沒有被鐵鏈拷住，他真真正正地站在了藍天之下。村上有一瞬間在想這會不會是他人生最後的走馬燈。

如果能現在死去，那也不錯了，村上想。

-

他並沒有死去，但他也不覺得意外。他比任何人都要清楚自己的求生慾有多強，證據就是每次在瀕死之際他對那個人的求饒，那狼狽不堪的樣子，像極了一條搖尾乞憐的狗。除了能百分百成功的死去方法，他都不想去嘗試，他知道，只要他還有半條命，那個人都不會放過他。

他坐在警局前等到了天黑，在冷得幾乎要昏過去時，他見到了丸山。急忙站起來的結果就是眼前突然發黑，一陣天旋地轉要暈過去的感覺，村上知道是長時間脫水和沒有進食導致的。

街燈的逆光使他看不清丸山的表情，當他想瞇起眼看清楚的時候，丸山突然抬起了手，他反射性地低下頭，用手臂擋住臉，他緊閉雙眼，但預料中的毆打並沒有出現，他重新看向丸山，只看見丸山一副憐惜的樣子，身穿私服的丸山與他憎惡的身影重合。

真令人厭惡。村上想。

厭惡歸厭惡，村上可不敢表現在臉上，他不想被那個人找到任何一個可以懲罰他的機會。丸山彎下腰拿了拖鞋給他，但並沒有命令他可以進來，他沒有輕舉妄動，直到丸山喊他進來；丸山還拿了食物和水給他，他嚥了嚥口水，忍住了沒有伸手去拿，直到丸山說他可以吃；丸山推他進浴室時，他身體上的每個細胞都在尖叫着拒絕，但他還是按捺住了，極度緊張的精神使他忘記了還有熱水這個選項。丸山拿起花灑幫他沖洗時他真的抖得差點站不穩，丸山幾乎不會幫他洗身體，如果丸山與他一同進入浴室，在這之後一般會發生令他痛苦不堪的事。村上一直緊繃着身體，直到丸山幫他蓋好被子後進了房間。

這一定是個陰謀，不然那個人不會在他清洗身體後不進行下一步。不要上當了，不要上當了，村上裹緊被子想着。他努力地想要保持清醒，但柔軟的被子放鬆了他的繃緊的神經，在他被丸山的氣息驚醒時，已經是翌日早上了。

那個人離開後他會做什麼呢？一般來說，他什麼都不會做。他大多數時間只是躺着恢復體力，然後祈禱着那個人今天不會回來。如果沒有被鐵鏈拷住，他也會站起來活動身體，但是陌生的環境令他恐懼，他只敢警惕地縮在沙發上觀察四周。房間整體雜亂，電視機連着的遊戲線沒有卷好散落在了地上，幾十本漫畫書散亂堆積在墻角，餐桌上還放着未收拾的碗碟......這一切環境與村上對那人的印象不太符合，但濃厚的生活氣息讓村上懷念起以前和家人生活的家。

長時間的等待對村上來說並不是難事，比起面對着那個人，他更享受獨自一人的時間。因此他在迷糊間聽到開門聲時，心裡一震，瞬間清醒過來。

屋里突然的明亮使已經習慣暗黑光線的村上下意識地瞇起眼睛，還沒反應過來，身體就被按進一個有力的懷抱，溫暖從丸山的胸膛慢慢包圍過來。

「對不起。」他聽見丸山帶着哭腔的聲音。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 犯罪描寫有

你相信這個世界上會有兩個人長得一模一樣嗎？

村上並不相信。

他從來不相信這種過於浪漫的都市傳說。

他記得曾經看過一個綜藝節目，有關尋找世界上的另一個你。與其說是看，應該用「聽」更為適合——他當時被拴住跪在沙發旁，戴上了眼罩，身上被放置許多叫不出名來的道具，看着電視的那個人偶爾用皮鞋蹂躪他的下體。

老實說，他對這種節目一點興趣也沒有，但他需要找點東西分散注意力，不然身上的疼痛和快感隨時會令他暈過去。

『世界上存在着長相一模一樣的兩個人的機率只有135分之一』

這句話伴隨着那個人的輕蔑笑聲和自己的嗚咽聲傳到村上的耳朵里。

-

「村上君，你聽懂了嗎......？要不我再解釋一次......」

他當然聽懂了，只是他一向在那個人面前很少流露表情。不對，按丸山的解釋，丸山並不是那個人。其實村上早就隱約有這樣的猜測，在警局時丸山對他的態度，那種微妙的違和感使村上作出種種猜想。現在村上可以確認他的想法了，那個人根本不可能會如此溫柔地蹲在自己面前，也不會允許自己如此露骨地直視他的眼睛，丸山接近時他也沒聞到那股熟悉的血液及菸草混合的氣味。

大概只是長得比較像吧，村上覺得有點自欺欺人，畢竟在這麼近的距離他也沒看出丸山與那人容貌上的差別，他無法相信135分之一的機率會發生在他身邊，他更加無法相信自己居然有可能從那個人身邊逃離。

「我......我聽懂了。」村上突然有點語無倫次，他不知道自己應該用什麼身份說話，特別是在與那個人長得一樣的丸山面前。

他自由了。

他還活著。

他還能活下去。

他思考了好一會兒，才真正有了實感，心裡湧起了一種無可名狀的感情。長時間緊繃的情緒突然放鬆下來，一連串淚水從村上臉上無聲地滑落，他的肩膀微微顫抖着，啜泣慢慢變成持續不斷的低聲哭泣，村上的眼睛緊閉着，想竭力制止抽泣。這是他第一次因為疼痛和恐懼以外的原因而哭。

丸山本來還打算詢問村上接下來有什麼打算，但村上突兀的眼淚嚇了他一跳，他一邊不知所措地輕拍村上的背，着急地哄着村上，一邊想自己是不是哪一句說錯了。

他改變主意了，他想讓村上留下來。他知道這是一個多麼自私的決定，但他卻無法忍心讓村上離開。這次再不是為了那所謂的英雄情懷了，丸山想。

-

丸山覺得要教村上與人正確交流的方法可能比他當年考警察還要難——村上一直以來所接受的教育實在是太衝擊他的三觀了。

有一次村上幫忙拿丸山做好的粕汁上桌時，不小心潑了一碗，與村上的不知所措相比，丸山更加在乎村上有沒有被燙傷，他握上村上的手檢查時才發現村上嚇得渾身打哆嗦。村上驚慌失措地道歉，隨即跪下打算舔掉地上的湯汁，丸山拉都拉不住，驚得他硬是沒吃下那頓飯。

遇到心煩事時會下意識地咂嘴是丸山向來的壞習慣，但是現在只要丸山發出任何顯示他不耐煩的聲音，就會得到村上驚慌的一句「對不起」或者「請原諒我」，弄得丸山的精神也緊張起來。

要卸下村上沉重的心防不是件容易的事，特別是丸山還頂著這幅容貌，他能感受到每次自己想要親近村上時，村上都會緊張得像因受到攻擊而把毛豎起來的小貓一樣。所以村上第一次叫「丸山先生」的時候他感動得像聽見孩子第一次叫爸爸的父親，手忙腳亂地差點把手裡的熱鍋整個翻倒在地上。

村上開始習慣與丸山的相處，他不會看到丸山就發抖，不會過於抗拒丸山的身體接觸，也會對丸山笑——雖然只是禮貌的微笑，但丸山卻覺得很滿足，他希望村上可以這樣慢慢習慣與人的交流。

丸山也覺得自己開始了解村上。村上不擅長吃辣，喜歡吃烏冬和意大利麵；村上一般聽不懂丸山的笑話，但偶爾被戳到笑點的村上會笑得露出兩顆小虎牙；村上比想象中天然，會在什麼都沒有的地方絆到；他也知道村上很缺乏安全感——突然的撞擊聲會嚇到村上，他也在半夜聽到過村上因為噩夢而驚醒的聲音。

上班中的丸山今天也在想着村上有沒有好好吃飯，那副似笑非笑的發呆樣子令鄰座的大倉十分不悅。

「......喂！丸！你有沒有在聽啊？」大倉不滿地呼喚着第三次走神的丸山。

「嗯......？啊、抱歉抱歉，你說什麼來着？」丸山並沒有聽到大倉前面說的話，他自知理虧，只能尷尬地笑着回應。

「你說橫山君過不過分？明明說好來我家打遊戲，結果我等了他四個小時，太差勁的男人！」大倉似乎也不是太在意丸山的心不在焉，他低着頭用筆在紙上不停戳出一個個小洞，好像這樣就能把怨恨發洩出來似的。

哦，原來是大倉又被橫山巡查部長放飛機了，同樣的事丸山這個月已經聽第五次了。話說大倉什麼時候和一課的橫山關係變得這麼好了？丸山想。

「我再也不要約他打遊戲了！」大倉氣憤地用筆敲打桌子。

這句話也是丸山第五次聽了。

大倉突然把話鋒一轉：「小丸，不如去你家打遊戲吧？」

「誒！？」如果是平時丸山可能就答應了，但是現在他家的情況有些特殊。

「嗯？不行嗎？小丸不是在家裡藏了女人吧？」大倉明顯受到了打擊，他不敢相信自己在24小時內連續被兩個人拒絕了遊戲的邀請。

女人倒是沒有，容易受驚的男人就有一個，他擔心大倉的出現會嚇到村上。丸山猶豫了一下，還是答應了大倉。他希望村上可以盡快融入社會，接觸除丸山以外的人可能是個不錯的方法。

在把大倉領到門口時，他卻開始緊張起來，他不確定村上能否接受陌生人的來訪，於是他讓大倉先在門口待着，打算進去給村上一個心理準備。丸山轉動手中的鎖匙，咔嚓地把門打開，掃了一眼屋內後又手忙腳亂地關上門。

「小忠！對不起！可能、可能今天不是很方便......」丸山臉漲得通紅，把身體擋在門前。

「哈？搞什麼？丸山隆平你什麼意思？」大倉一臉茫然。

「真的、真的對不起！下次一定！」丸山語無倫次地解釋一番後就自個兒進了門，把一頭霧水的大倉扔在門外。

丸山砰的一聲把門關上，他吞了吞口水，深深地呼了一口氣，用力在自己的臉頰上掐了一下。待飛快跳動的心臟平靜下來，他才鼓起勇氣看向客廳。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 有R，注意避雷

村上現在十分緊張。

丸山出門上班前告訴他房子可以隨便走動，天暗了要自己開燈，食物也可以隨便吃，丸山甚至還配了鑰匙給他——即使丸山知道他不會外出。總之丸山想說的，就是不要整天窩在房間裡不動。

於是村上首先探索了一下他自己的房間。在他住進來前，丸山應該是把這個房間作儲物用途，幾箱佈滿塵的漫畫書堆放了在房間角落，村上翻了翻，發現居然有幾本他以前看過，但村上沒敢觸碰那幾把看上去就很貴的貝斯。

村上對客廳裡幾台高科技機器感到好奇，小巧輕薄的設計是他沒見過的款式，是遊戲機嗎？村上並沒有看出來，畢竟他以前玩的遊戲機都是又大又重，而且還要放卡帶的類型。村上聳聳肩，貌似又失去了興趣，在村上轉身打算離開時，不小心被纏繞一團的遊戲線絆到，腳下一滑便坐到了地上，撐在地上的手按到了遙控器。寬大的電視屏幕閃了閃後開始播放起來，村上暗道不好，想把它關掉，但手指在遙控上按來按去都沒搞懂怎麼操作。

突然一陣呻吟聲從電視傳出，村上僵住了。影片中一名瘦弱男子被強硬地按在床上，另一個較為強壯的男人用手拉扯着他垂在胯下的陰莖和睪丸，惹來一陣淫猥的喘吟，他將性器強行頂了進去瘦弱男子，直沒入根部，嘖嘖水聲和肉體撞擊的聲音令村上面紅耳赤。瘦弱男子痛苦的嗚咽隨着前後夾攻的動作開始變調，很快白色的燙液像失禁般噴薄而出。

痛苦的呻吟聲喚起村上的慾望，他羞恥地發現自己勃起了。村上驚慌失措地把電視線給拔掉，一切才安靜下來，他趕緊跑進廁所幫自己解決。

原來他也會看這些片啊，不知為何村上反而鬆一口氣。村上知道丸山會把他帶回家只是因為擔心他自己一人無法生活，對他並沒有奇怪的想法，雖然一直沒有表露出來，但他真的很感謝丸山，在丸山家這段日子雖然沒有觀察到丸山有交往對象的跡象，但是村上並不能確定丸山是否對男人有興趣。他仿佛打開了潘多拉的魔盒，那段影片在他腦海里一直纏繞不散，一個想法從村上腦裡閃過。

村上把客廳和房間的抽屜都翻了個遍都沒有找到他想要的東西，於是村上第一次踏出這個家，從樓下的便利店購入了潤滑液。村上在丸山回來前準備好，忐忑不安地跪在客廳，他看了看鋪在客廳地板上的地毯，想了一下還是跪在沒有鋪地毯的一頭。

聽到開門聲的瞬間村上反射性地震了一下，一陣吵鬧聲後，一個臉漲得通紅的丸山出現在他面前。

「怎、怎麼了嗎......？」

丸山吞了吞口水，眼前赤身露體的村上使他驚愕，一時間不知如何處理。他現在腦袋裡想到的唯一一件事居然是幸好沒讓大倉進門。

「總、總之先起來吧，怎麼跪在地上呢？會着涼的......」丸山盡量不直視村上，只是垂下眼，想把村上扶起來。

「請......請讓我服侍你。」

村上推開丸山的手，手顫抖着伸向丸山的褲鏈，稍微冰涼的觸感讓他更加清醒，他的耳朵有點發紅。

他會做的就只有這種事了，如果這樣做可以報答丸山的話，他願意去做。

「誒、等......等一下！」丸山一手按着村上向他伸出的手，一手拉着自己的褲子，看起來有點狼狽。

這是村上第一次拒絕丸山，丸山也是第一次知道村上的力氣原來可以這麼大。村上張開嘴含上丸山的性器，開始舔舐吞吐 ，並用雙手搓揉着含不進去的根部和囊袋。村上溫熱柔軟的口腔內壁摩擦着丸山細嫩的龜頭皮膚，他不斷調整自己吞吐舔舐的角度，直到聽到丸山舒服的低吟。丸山羞恥地發現自己很快就勃起了，他感受到自己充血的前端完全頂上了村上咽喉柔軟的部分，但村上並沒有反射性作嘔的樣子，丸山努力不去想村上擅長口交的原因。

過於舒適的體驗讓丸山的雙腿細細發抖，在丸山覺得自己下一秒就要射出來的時候，村上把他推到沙發上，濕漉漉的陰莖從唇間滑落，村上臉上的紅暈更加鮮艷，並且蔓延到身後頸間。他打開雙腿跨坐上丸山的腿，靈巧的手指擼了兩下丸山硬挺的陰莖，頂住自己的後穴，挺起腰準備坐下去。

「等一下、不能直接進......你會受傷的。」

丸山總算找回一點理智，他托起村上的臀部，阻止了他坐下的動作。

「我已經準備好了......請進入我......」村上的臀縫已經抵上了丸山的鈴口，丸山感受到一條大腿內正在曖昧地磨蹭着自己的側腰。

這種情況都能坐懷不亂，就不是男人了。

-

結果丸山還是沒有直接進入，他不想給村上一個太差的體驗。他把手指壓進村上的穴道後才明白村上所說的「準備好了」是什麼意思——村上的腸道濕黏柔軟，可以輕鬆放入三根手指。丸山想象着在自己回來之前村上為自己擴張的模樣，性器又硬了幾分，摳壓村上腸道內壁的手指的力氣也加大了。

村上似乎被手指戳到了敏感點，他壓着嗓子叫了出聲，大腿繃緊，性器湧出白濁的體液，灑落在胸腹上。突然的高潮使村上渾身發軟無力，但他還是用着顫抖的手拉起自己的膝窩，將腿連着臀一併抬高，腳踝在丸山身側輕輕摩擦，無聲地邀請催促着丸山。

實在是太色情了。丸山想。

村上的行為明顯刺激到了他的三觀，丸山看得耳廓都紅透了。他抽出手指後，抵上自己的性器，往柔軟的穴口推了進去。村上一手摀住嘴巴，盡力克制住自己的聲音，也壓抑住想往前逃開的意欲。

「我要動了哦。」溫熱緊緻的穴道夾得丸山頭皮發麻，但他不想太粗魯地對待村上。

「嗯、嗯.......」村上緊閉眼睛胡亂地點着頭，嘴上斷斷續續地說道。

丸山扣住村上的腳踝，滾燙且堅硬的性器在村上的腸道不停抽插，每次都頂到最深最柔軟的地方，村上的呻吟聲變得軟綿，體內被深深擴張的感覺讓他渾身發麻，洞口的皺褶都被拉扯到平滑，紅嫩的穴口隨着一下下的操弄戰慄收縮着，反覆地吞噬着粗壯的入侵者，捲曲的腳趾說明了快感的侵襲。

村上粉色的乳頭立了起來，在丸山面前晃來晃去，丸山忍不住用拇指和食指按捏那突起，酥麻的感覺瞬間竄過村上全身，他渾身發麻，雞皮疙瘩都冒了起來，他扭動着身體想躲開丸山的挑弄，怎知丸山卻壞心眼地不停挑逗那粉嫩的突起。

村上的眼角發紅，咬着手背也抑制不住嘴裡的嗚咽聲，來不及吞嚥的津液溢出嘴角，生理性的眼淚不斷滴落。他的腿止不住地微微發顫，再次挺立的性器在徘山倒海的快感中斷斷續續淌出白液。釋放後的村上全身緊繃，收縮的腸道將丸山的肉棒死死絞緊，丸山沒來得及抽出來，射在了村上身體的深處。

激情平息後，丸山才發現村上哭了。他意識到自己有點過分了，他把半軟的性器抽了出來，手忙腳亂地想安慰村上，卻發現村上的眼皮垂了下來，已經昏睡過去，溫順的睡顏上還掛着兩行淚痕，伴隨着細不可聞的呼吸聲。

丸山摩挲着村上的臉，暗罵自己真的禽獸不如，身為警察居然為了自己的情慾而上了一個受害者，他不知道待會兒要如何面對清醒的村上，他歎了口氣，托起村上的肩膀和腿彎，把他抱進了浴室。

丸山輕手輕腳地把已經不省人事的村上放進浴缸，上一秒還昏昏欲睡的村上在觸碰到熱水的瞬間清醒過來，看清楚自己身在何處後激烈地掙扎起來。

「不……不要！」他用雙臂慌亂地拍打着身邊的水，濺起陣陣水花，差點從丸山懷中滑下。

丸山馬上把村上按住，安撫着他。他擔心精液在體內逗留太久會使村上不適。

「不要……求求你、求你不要這樣！」

村上反抗得更加猛烈，哭得比剛才還要激烈，浴缸裡的水在掙扎過程中嗆進了他的喉嚨，咳得他不能說話。

丸山擔憂自己犯罪般的行為可能對村上造成了什麼刺激，他也不敢勉強村上，只是讓村上坐在浴缸旁。這次村上沒有再掙脫，他順從地把腿張開，讓丸山伸手探入他的後穴把精液清了出來，整個浴室裡只有村上斷斷續續的輕哼聲。

-

「丸山先生......」

丸山收拾好東西安頓好村上，轉身時被村上拉住了衣袖，一雙圓溜溜的大眼睛正一瞬不瞬地盯着他。

「可以一起睡嗎......？」

村上小心翼翼地抬頭看着丸山，語氣帶着一絲請求的意味。

怎麼會有人忍心拒絕這個可憐兮兮的表情，丸山還沒反應過來，他的身體已經本能地快腦子一步躺上了床抱上村上，手掌一下一下地輕拍着村上的背。

村上的呼吸慢慢變得沉穩下來，丸山不確定村上是否已經睡着，他有點拘束地摸了摸鼻子，輕聲說道：「其實你可以不用這樣做。」

「不是......」村上嘀嘀咕咕地回答，但是丸山都聽清楚了，「我沒有把你當成那個人。」

「丸山先生幫了我很多......我也想能為你做些什麼。」村上邊說着邊轉過身去背向丸山，但丸山注意到他的耳廓紅了。

「謝謝你，我很高興......但是你真的不需要怎麼做。」丸山突然有點語無倫次，「呃......我的意思是，我想對你好。」他努力地組織言語，還是沒能找到合適的說法。但是他看到村上猛地抬起頭，眼睛閃亮亮的樣子，便安心了下來，將手環得更緊了一些。

丸山認為他們連進一步的事都做了，彼此也不應該再用尊稱，於是他向村上提出「信醬」這個叫法。村上幾乎沒有猶豫，點點頭說知道了。丸山突然有點後悔，他知道村上不會拒絕他的任何意見，一句「你也可以叫我maru」硬是在嘴邊沒有說出來，他親上了村上通紅的耳垂。

「睡吧。」

還是慢慢來吧，丸山想。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 有R，注意避雷

村上睡眼惺忪地睜開眼睛，四周朦朧而迷茫，他揉了揉眼睛，抬起手時被突然觸碰到的溫暖驚嚇到。定神一看，是丸山雙手放在胸前正面地躺在了他的右邊，丸山的嘴微微張着，看起來傻傻的，村上莫名被戳中笑點，忍不住噗嗤一下笑了出來。

醒來時身旁有人對村上來說不是新鮮事，但像這樣毫無防備地睡着的，丸山是第一個。村上碰了一下丸山前額的頭髮，仿佛在確認眼前的一切是不是真的。

村上觀察了一會兒，確定丸山沒有要醒過來的跡象，才小心翼翼地爬下了床。但他忽視了久違的性愛對他的影響，大腿酸脹的肌肉不受控制地顫抖着，腳碰到地板時沒能支撐住身體，倒下的時候手撞上了床頭櫃，悶響聲在寧靜的清晨尤為清晰。

「怎、怎麼了？」

丸山還是一臉睡眼朦朧的模樣，在聽到一陣巨響後反射性地爬了起來，他看到坐倒在地上不敢作聲的村上。

「我......我想上廁所......」村上的耳朵紅得幾乎在滴血。

他在那個人身邊太久了，即使知道丸山與那個人沒有關係，但是遇到某些情況，他還是會情不自禁地緊張起來。就好像上廁所這種事，最好就是能在不被發現的情況下偷偷解決，不然萬一那個人突然有興致，想出來個什麼惡趣味的play，他可就要受罪了。

丸山沒有意識到村上的窘況，他揉了揉村上稍微發紅的手，確認沒有受傷後把他扶起來，只是提醒了一句記得穿上拖鞋才去。村上眨了眨眼睛，滿臉通紅地跑走了，只留下一個一臉茫然的丸山。

真是太狡猾了，頂着那個人的樣貌，卻那麼溫柔。

-

晚飯過後，村上看着坐在沙發上看綜藝節目喝酒的丸山，深深地呼了一口氣，好像下定決心的樣子。他跑到沙發旁跪坐下來，小心翼翼地趴在丸山腿邊，討好地用下巴在對方大腿上蹭來蹭去，棕色的瞳孔像蒙了層水汽。

丸山嚇得差點把酒給灑了，他的眼神一直在游離、閃躲着村上，嘟嘟囔囔着自己還有工作所以先回房間了。村上有點氣餒地看着丸山緊閉的房門。

丸山在躲他，這個事實令他煩躁。

被調教多年的身體使他比正常人有更多的慾望，之前的性愛讓村上得到了甜頭，但是如今丸山的態度又使他退縮。果然丸山只是可憐他才跟他做的吧，村上有點洩氣。村上不敢主動向丸山要求，他知道如果提出，丸山一定會順着他的意思，但是他不想讓自己顯得像條只會發情的母狗。

他知道自己的身體是多麼的淫蕩，但是唯獨丸山，他不想在丸山面前露出那可恥的一面。所以在他偷偷躲起來自慰時，突然開門進來的丸山差點把他的命根子都嚇軟了。他呆呆地看着丸山，眼裡是滿滿的羞恥和不安。

要被討厭了，村上腦子裡只能想到這一點。他不知道是應該先把放在褲襠裡的手抽出來，還是應該先把被子拉起擋住下身。或許什麼都不用做了，因為他看到丸山爬上了他的床。

「對不起、我敲門了......但你沒回應......」

丸山嚥了嚥口水，眼前的景色明顯為他帶來不小的刺激，他用帶着粗繭的手撫上村上不斷流出液體的性器，上下擼動着。村上有點不安的扭動着身體，他沒試過這樣被人服務，一般他被捏住下體，隨之而來的只會是疼痛。強烈的快感蓄積湧上，村上的大腿根細細抽搐，他失神地昂起了頭，解放了出來，黏膩的稠液頓時沾滿丸山的手掌，淡淡的荷爾蒙的味道擴散開，充盈在臥室之中。

他緊張地看着丸山拭擦手上的精液，通常情況下，沒被允許下的高潮會讓村上受到責罰，可這一次他等來的是一個乾燥而溫柔的吻，還沒反應過來，丸山的舌頭就從他的唇瓣滑進，他完全愣住了，這是他沒有應對過的情況。

「信醬不會接吻嗎？」丸山把舌頭退了出來，他有點意外在性愛方面開放的村上在接吻時居然如此僵硬。

「對......對不起。」村上下意識地道歉，他並沒有過接吻的經歷。

丸山沒有回應，只是將右手掌托在村上的後腦，重新進入村上溫熱的口腔，與他的舌頭糾纏在一起，丸山用舌頭探索村上的牙齦，刺激着他口內的黏膜。村上閃躲着丸山的眼神，不知所措地張着嘴巴，來不及吞嚥的唾液順着嘴角滑落，從未有過的經歷激起村上莫名的躁動，他的呼吸變得急促起來，丸山見狀結束了這個吻，嘴唇離開時從村上的唇角牽扯出一絲銀液。

村上摸了摸自己的嘴唇，臉情不自禁地紅了起來，他的心臟怦怦直跳，似乎要衝破胸腔。

丸山的呼吸也沉重起來，他低下頭用鼻樑蹭着村上的頭髮，將發硬的褲襠往村上的手掌頂了幾下，低聲笑了笑：「能幫我也解決一下嗎？」

-

那次之後，丸山發現村上時不時就盯着自己的嘴看，但是當他望向村上時，村上便立馬移開視線。

太奇怪了。

在他第三次檢查是否有東西粘在嘴上後，他忍不住向村上提出疑問，但是村上只是支支吾吾地沒有回應。在第四次照鏡子時，丸山突然有個猜測，於是他把村上堵在了寢室前。

村上低着頭發出幾個含糊不清的音節，丸山並沒有聽清楚，但是丸山知道這是村上害羞時的表現，他的心情莫名變好了，他微微屈膝與村上平視，並沒有放過村上的打算。

「還想要之前那個......」村上滿臉通紅地說道。

丸山覺得自己猜得八九不離十了。

「就是之前那個，接、接吻......很舒服......」村上的臉紅得可以滴血了。

太......太可愛了。丸山差點被村上可愛得要在地上邊打滾邊尖叫。

村上的眼神帶着試探，可能是以為自己被拒絕了，他逃避似地轉過身去。丸山趕緊伸手環住他，輕抬起他的下巴，俯身親了上去。村上溫順地微微張口，任丸山的舌頭在自己口腔內肆意吸吮舔舐，雙手緊張得不知道要放在哪裡。丸山的手在親吻的同時撫上村上纖細的腰肢和胸膛，手指戳刺着乳頭頂端的凹槽，惹來村上一陣嗚咽聲。

「信醬好敏感啊，親一下就硬了。」

丸山把村上的居家褲蹭了下去，沿着內褲隆起的形狀撫摸和輕按。他側過臉去舔吻村上的耳朵，黏濕的聲音在耳邊特別明顯。陣陣快意蓄積湧上，使村上的腿發軟，丸山將自己的膝蓋頂進村上腿間，村上哼了一聲，把全身的重量都放到丸山身上。

丸山撫摸上村上雙腿間的慾望，想也沒想就握住了上下擼動起來，似乎想就這樣幫村上弄出來。村上的臉頰泛紅，下垂眼中蓄滿了淚水，丸山的刺激使他徘徊在高潮的邊緣，他的膝蓋微微顫抖着，如果不是丸山支撐着他，他已經完全站不住了。他環抱上丸山，發出輕微的呻吟聲。

丸山當然明白村上的意思，但他只是用手指磨蹭着村上的臉，壞心眼地笑了笑：「我不想強迫你。」村上濕漉漉的雙眸剛好對上了丸山的視線，那雙細長、說話時總帶着笑意眼睛現在只映射出村上的模樣。

村上這時候哪還聽得進去，身上的刺激使他腦中一片空白，眼睛因為快感開始失焦，淚水和唾液控制不住地流了出來。

丸山捏了捏村上的下巴讓他回神，語氣不知為何帶上一些得意，「如果你不願意，我不會硬來。」丸山覺得自己就是個十惡不赦的壞人，但是他必須要確認清楚，他不想強迫村上。

「嗯啊......我願意......啊、求求你、給我......」村上幾乎被情慾逼瘋，他的聲音拔高好幾度，呻吟聲帶一絲懇求的意味。

話音未落，丸山就將村上翻過身壓在墻上，用手指好好擴張過後將硬得發疼的性器頂進了他濕熱緊緻的後穴。村上的右腿被高高拉起，他渾身發軟無力反抗，乳頭被抵在堅硬冰冷的牆上，粗糙的牆將胸部細嫩的皮膚磨得生疼，他的乳頭很快就硬挺起來。

「丸山先生......求、求求你......到床上做——」乳頭的刺激和身後的貫穿讓村上抑制不住地尖叫出聲。

「信醬是在邀請我嗎？」

丸山的額上沁出一層薄薄的汗珠，但撞擊的動作依然沒停，繼續毫不留情地戳弄村上的敏感點。村上的後穴被迫吞吐着巨大的肉棒，被頂弄的快感一波波地衝擊着他。

丸山再次把村上翻過身來，在他的鎖骨處吮出幾個殷紅的吻痕，村上嗚咽着求饒的同時，丸山托住村上的臀部把他抱起來。

村上整個人懸空起來，雙腳離地讓他失去安全感，他下意識地用腿纏住丸山的腰，手圈上了丸山的頸項，村上的全部體重全都落在他們的交合之處，丸山的每一下衝擊都撞往從沒有過的深度，崩潰般的快感湧到眼眶使他只能抱緊丸山揚起脖子放浪大叫。

之後村上的意識開始模糊，他只記得自己又被丸山扔到床上做，他的身體忍不住地抽搐，精液一陣陣猛地噴射出來，他含糊不清地抽咽哀求丸山放過自己，直到他真的什麼都射不出來後昏睡過去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 犯罪描寫有

丸山回到家時，村上正在疊衣服，看到丸山後輕輕說了一句「歡迎回來」。丸山慢慢發現村上並不是一個生活自理能力低的人，不如說比他還要高。村上在起床後會把被子疊好，還會把丸山的也疊好；簡單的飯菜可以煮得比丸山還好吃，吃完還會幫忙洗碗；明明自己不泡澡，卻在丸山泡完澡後主動把浴缸清洗乾淨；會把丸山扔在地上的衣服放進洗衣籃；丸山偶爾回家還會發現地板被打掃過了。丸山覺得他是養了個田螺姑娘在家裡。

但讓丸山擔心的是村上從來不提及外面的世界。

村上修長的手指靈活地把胡蘿蔔和馬鈴薯切塊，然後把切好的食材連同咖喱塊一起放進鍋裡，蓋好鍋蓋後輕車熟路地把灶火調大。丸山靠在料理台邊咕嚕咕嚕地喝着水，若有所思地看着村上，村上穿的是丸山的衣服，襟口鬆鬆的，隨着村上的動作能看到脖子上一處處被吮咬出的吻痕。丸山好像更加口渴了。

「疼嗎？」丸山抬起手，指腹在粉色的痕跡上輕輕撫過。

這個問題顯得有點好笑，村上的身上有着各種各樣調教後留下的痕跡，與那些猙獰的勒痕鞭痕相比，幾個小小的吻痕簡直不值一提。

「不疼哦。」

村上老實地回答了，他被摸得癢癢的，縮了縮脖子，心跳一下比一下快。盛裝咖喱的手不自覺地加大了力度，本來已經煮得軟熟的胡蘿蔔被壓得稀爛。他偷偷瞥了身旁的丸山一眼，丸山並沒有發現他的異樣。

-

最近村上多了個新的興趣——看足球直播。提出這個建議的人是丸山。丸山在警局看過村上失蹤前的資料，與不擅長球類活動的丸山不同，村上在小學和中學都隸屬足球校隊，參加過好幾個足球比賽。他認為儘管村上沒有外出的意欲，也可以嘗試用這種方式重拾興趣，與社會接軌。

村上聽到時手上的動作頓了一下，有點難以置信地瞪大眼睛看向丸山，半秒不到就收回目光，沉默了一會兒後才點點頭說知道了。村上微長的劉海遮住了他的眼睛，丸山沒能看出他的表情，但丸山猜測村上可能是生氣自己調查了他的過去。

村上性格溫順，很少表達自己的情緒，丸山並不能完全確定那是生氣的表現。但他認為在一般情況下，被他人擅自調查過去是應該感到生氣。與村上並排坐在沙發看直播時，丸山思考着自己是否應該就此道歉。

「丸山先生看了我的資料嗎？」首先打破沉默的是村上。

聽見村上平靜的聲音，丸山心虛地望向他，但村上只是靜靜地坐在沙發上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着電視機，就好像剛才提問的不是他一樣。丸山支支吾吾了半天，沒能正面回答。

「那以前的資料呢？我被關起來之前的資料。」

村上的語氣比剛才激動一些，他的嘴唇緊緊抿着，手不自然地捏住衣襬，丸山督見他的眼角微微泛紅。

在拍賣所的時候、被那個人囚禁後、那個人把他帶去的不同「聚會」......這些村上都沒能問出口。這都是些難以擺脫的悲慘記憶，是他不想讓丸山知道的過去，他害怕丸山看他的眼神變得不一樣，「丸山知悉他的過去」這個想法使他感到羞恥。

為了獲得村上家人的聯絡方式，丸山看了村上失蹤前的資料，他回想當時從一課那裡拿到的那些文件，的確還有另外幾份不同標題的報告書。

『拍賣所』、『囚禁』、『地下室』。

標題上黑白相間的文字不帶絲毫情感地概括了村上的少年時代。丸山突然覺得胸口有點悶疼，但礙於這是村上的隱私，他按捺住了好奇心，忍住沒有翻閱下去。

「我沒有看。」丸山稍微強硬地扳過村上的肩膀，聲音依然溫柔寵溺。

村上終於願意看向丸山，他半信半疑地盯着丸山，似乎不是很相信他的話。

「我說真的，我沒有看。」丸山又重複說了一遍，「你有選擇說還是不說的自由，在你願意的時候再告訴我就好。」

丸山笨拙地將手覆上村上的手，將手指插入他的指縫。一陣瘙癢感從村上的指尖傳到手心、手臂，然後直達心臟。他也緊緊地回握丸山的手。

-

下午五點，是個令人昏昏欲睡的時間點。暴留堂組事件已經到了尾聲，現在基本只剩下一課的工作，上星期還忙得不可開交的丸山等人瞬間變成閒雜人等。離下班還有一個小時，整個辦公室一大半人已經在打瞌睡，剩下的一部分人，則蹲在電視前觀看賽馬比賽，還體貼地把電視音量調小。丸山百無聊賴地癱坐在椅子上，有一句沒一句地與大倉閒談。

一小段音樂打斷了辦公室的寧靜。

「特別新聞報道，搜查一課於今日下午三時破獲12.38億元槍械案，據了解，案件涉及東京最大堂組暴留堂名下的八間酒吧和會所，現在一課課長正在跟記者交代情況，我們交給現場的中村記者......」

丸山無視了因為賽馬節目被中斷而嚎叫的幾名同僚，徑直走到電視前面並調大了音量。

「就一課課長所提供的資料，這次搜獲的槍械與上週的販毒案相同，由暴留堂幹事的本田氏以及小林氏所策劃。」

中村記者敬業地將課長又長又沉的演講歸納成觀眾能聽明白的句子。新聞節目組也迅速將被捕兩人的人畫像調出來，丸山對這兩個人可熟悉了，他對上星期自己奔波勞碌地外出搜查對破案有幫助而感到滿足。

「......並再揭破多三個地下兒童買賣場，相信是由早前身亡的暴留堂領頭人所管理......」

這次調動出來的畫像則是前段日子在一課警員間成為茶餘飯後討論話題的那位，這導致丸山整個星期都沒敢去員工食堂。丸山稍微不服氣地盯着那張照片，雖然地上波新聞顯示的人畫像均經過特殊處理，但他還是要再次感歎自己與那人的相似度。

「新聞都放出來了，小丸也要成大明星啦。」大倉的話語中帶了點埋怨意味。

但丸山沒有心情回答，他的注意力都放在了新聞上。隨着播音員悅耳的聲音，畫面播放出暴留堂組長別墅內部與地下室的照片，相信是在早前一課在記者會上發佈的資料圖片。

丸山的心突突亂跳起来，手心裡捏出一把汗。他擔心村上也看到這個報道，於是還沒到下班時間，他就藉故溜了回家。

事實證明丸山的擔心不是多餘的。村上此刻也打開了這個頻道，放到一半的足球比賽被突然掐掉，村上不懂電視的操作方法，只能呆呆坐着等待電視恢復正常，活生生地把整段新聞給看完了。

經過特殊處理的人畫像對村上來說毫無意義，即使那個人化成灰，他也有信心能認出。他本來以為自己會沒事，可是當他看到新聞片段裡熟悉的地方，身體還是忍不住地僵住。他突然覺得現在身處的空間很陌生，剎那間以前的記憶湧上心頭，他仿佛感受到了身後強烈的視線幾乎要把他射穿。

不可能，這裡是丸山的家，這裡很安全，那個人已經不在了。他瘋狂地暗示自己。

他吞了吞口水，下定決心地轉身往後面看。一陣頭暈目眩後，他看到那熟悉的身影。他的嘴巴不聽話地顫抖，腦子一片空白，那種絕望的感覺又重新降臨。他看見那個人帶着蔑視的笑容。

『你以為你能逃掉嗎？』


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 暴力描寫有  
> * 疾病描寫有

一陣頭暈眼花後村上的視線變得清晰，他環視他身處的這個寬敞的空間，一眼就認出是那個人的調教室。

村上眨了眨眼睛，看到鮮血順着他的額角流了下來，染紅了地板。他抹了一把臉頰上的鮮紅，沒有預料中的溫熱觸感，也沒有血的腥味。出現在眼前的皮鞋與他的記憶沒有絲毫差別，陌生又熟悉的感覺令他不安，他的頭好像有千斤重，不管怎麼用力都抬不起來。

那個人彎下腰捏住他的脖子把他拽起，失去支撐點的村上勉強用着腳尖站立。他被強硬地掐住了咽喉，沒有熟悉的疼痛和窒息感，但他的牙齒還是控制不住地發顫，嘴裡發出動物般的嗚咽聲，他聽到那個人只是冷笑了一聲。可能因為感覺不到痛楚吧，他突然有勇氣抬頭去看那個人。

一模一樣。村上忍不住打了個哆嗦，眼前的人與丸山的身影開始慢慢重疊起來。

一定、一定有什麼不同的地方，他開始着急了。

他有一段時間沒見過那個人的模樣，記憶有點混亂模糊，但他知道，那個人與丸山的唯一區別，是眼睛。那個人的眼睛大部分時間都是毫無笑意的，偶爾提起興趣時也只會用冰冷的眼神直勾勾地盯着自己；相比之下，丸山笑的時候眼睛是彎彎的，害羞時會紅着臉移開視線，做愛時會用帶着慾望的熾熱眼神直視自己。

村上深信只要能看到眼睛，他一定可以分辨出來，於是他用力地對抗夢境裡的重力想要抬起頭來。可惜那個人大半邊臉都隱沒在黑暗裡，不管村上怎麼努力掙扎，都只能看見嘴角勾起的蔑視冷笑。

『還記得這裡嗎？』

『那個你極度厭惡的地方。』

刺骨的涼水先一步吞嚥了他，然後迅速灌入口和鼻子。求生欲使他掙扎，他能感覺到體溫在手掌的上下撲打中流失，下一秒他便陷入了黑暗之中，害怕如潮水淹沒過他的頭頂。

聲音也好像。村上失去意識的前一秒突然想到。

-

「創傷後......什麼什麼症？」

丸山幾乎要把舌頭打上好幾個結，還是沒能讀出那個像繞口令般的專業名稱。

「是創傷後壓力症候群。」醫生出聲提醒道。他並沒有太過在意丸山的失態，只是低頭向丸山解釋手上的報告：「當然這只是個假設。一般情況，正常的交流和溝通已經可以幫助治療患有創傷後壓力症的病人。但如果患者的病症影響日常生活或者睡眠，可以考慮使用少量的安眠藥和鎮靜劑來舒緩。」

焦慮、情緒低潮、過度警覺、做惡夢、失眠。

全都是村上有的症狀，丸山不由自主地抓緊了報告。

「患者會透過相關的記憶碎片回憶起創傷事件，再度感受到受創的感覺。」醫生放下報告望向丸山說道：「如果情況太嚴重，我建議病人來醫院尋求更專業的治療。」

-

「哈......呃、哈......」村上在黑暗中驚醒，他感覺到一隻手摸上了他被汗水沾濕的頭髮，耳鳴聲伴隨胸口窒息般的疼痛感使他清醒過來。

是夢，他並沒有被按進裝滿水的浴缸，但是這一切實在是太真實了。村上把一切緣由歸咎於那天那段新聞。

房間的燈沒有打開，他只能看到丸山模糊的輪廓，丸山捏着他的手熱得厲害，也可能是他的手太涼了，他貪戀地抓住丸山的手。他們今天並沒有一起睡，村上猜測是自己的聲音太大把丸山吵醒了。

「信醬、做噩夢了嗎？」

村上似乎還沒從窒息感中脫離，他的喉嚨彷彿被什麼無形的東西緊緊纏住，無法發聲，他只能用手抓住胸前的衣服，强忍着痛苦。

眼睛漸漸習慣黑暗，丸山的臉龐越來越清晰，兩個相似的影子慢慢交疊起來，他看着眼前的一切，有種莫名的情緒開始蠢蠢欲動，他仿佛陷進了時空夾縫，穿越到一個平行世界，心中有一股突如其來的不安逐漸膨脹。他用顫抖的聲音將壓抑着的感情爆發了出來。

「其實你就是那個人吧？」村上好像聽見自己的聲音來自很遠的地方，他努力地讓自己冷靜下來，但顫抖的語調出賣了他。

「如果是的話請你告訴我......求求你不要這樣折磨我了。」

丸山頓了頓，又迅速恢復原樣。「冷靜點......信醬，是我啊，丸山。」他將雙手搭在村上的肩膀上，有點發抖用不上力。

「我不會傷害你的。」

丸山沒能等來村上的回應，但他看到村上的眼眸裡似乎又失去了光芒，空洞得像他們在審訊室第一次見面那天一樣。丸山熱了一杯牛奶給村上，他拿着杯子猶豫了一會兒，把從醫生那裡拿來的藥粉倒了進去，充分攪拌均勻才拿進村上房間讓他喝掉。直到聽到村上有節奏的呼吸聲，他才離開房間。

-

村上的狀態比第一天來丸山家那會兒還要差一些，每天就是在房間抱着雙膝從白天坐到晚上，丸山餵飯他就張嘴，跟他說話也只會木訥地點頭。於是丸山提出了去醫院治療這個方案。

村上輕抿起嘴唇，眼珠子轉了轉，沉默了好一會兒才意識到丸山是在跟自己說話。他無意識地抓着被單，侷促不安地問道：「這是一個命令嗎？」

「當然不是。」丸山幾乎是沒有停頓地回答。

命令這個兩個字刺痛了丸山的耳朵。丸山不忍心看到村上這副模樣，但他擔心自己的接近會帶來反效果，於是只敢跟村上保持着距離。

「那我不想去......」村上屈起雙腿，抱住膝蓋，把臉頰深深地埋進胳膊之中，聲音聽起來悶悶的，「就這樣就行了......我想留在這裡。」

第二天村上就走出了房間，但所說的話並不是丸山想要聽的。

「請把我關起來。」村上嘴角向下咧着，語氣強硬認真，玻璃珠子般的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着丸山，「讓我成為你的所有物。」

丸山一手把村上拉進懷裡緊緊摟住，力氣大得好像要把他揉進身體。村上的腦袋被緊緊按在丸山的肩膀上，他嘴裡發出「嗚嗚」聲，微微扭動身體想掙扎開。但丸山沒讓他這樣做，他只是牢牢地抱住村上。

「我應該活下去嗎？」過了好一會兒村上平靜下來，低聲說道。聲音的震動打在丸山的胸膛上。

「當然了。」

「為了什麼？」

「可以為了很多事情。」丸山鬆了鬆手臂，但依然環住村上的腰，「有想吃的美食、有想去旅行的地方，有期待已久的電視劇......」

「有愛的人、有愛你的人......」丸山數着數着停了下來。

「你可以當是為了我。」

村上猛地抬起頭，發現丸山正在直直地看着自己後迅速扭過頭去。

「你不屬於任何人。」丸山捧起村上的臉讓他與自己對視，眼神溫柔認真，「但我會一直在你的身邊。」

丸山吻上了村上的眼睛，他感覺到有什麼濕潤溫熱的東西從他的嘴邊劃過，他也閉上了眼，感受着哭泣的共鳴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 病症與治療方法源自網絡請勿參考


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 有R，注意避雷

村上還沒習慣使用觸屏手機，瞇起眼睛搗弄手機的樣子像足了一個老人。計程車一個顛簸，令村上不知道錯按到了什麼地方，他拼命地按返回鍵也沒有反應，只能手足無措地向丸山求助。丸山本來打算出聲提醒村上在車上不要看手機，但他看到村上可憐巴巴嘟起嘴的樣子，一下沒忍住把手機接了過來。

結果村上患有那個創傷什麼什麼症這件事只是虛驚一場，村上比想象中堅強，他剛剛結束了第三次的心理咨詢，醫生交代了如果之前的症狀沒有反復出現，就不需要再去醫院。

丸山根據以前的資料聯繫上了村上的弟弟，與弟弟的重逢為村上的治療提供了重大的幫助，兄弟倆之間的交談令村上心情開朗起來，在丸山的悉心照料下身體也健康多了。

丸山對此非常滿意，他一邊哼着歌，一邊準備晚飯，心情十分愉悅。村上靠坐在沙發上，心不在焉地戳弄着手機，時不時瞄一眼丸山的動靜。

「我們現在是在交往嗎？」他在丸山吃完飯放下筷子的下一秒就迫不及待地問道。

丸山愣了一秒，隨即點頭，回應道：「是、是吧......應該…...」。其實他並沒有仔細想過他們的關係，在成年人的世界很難找到開始交往的瞬間，他喜歡村上，村上也喜歡他，戀人之間要做的事他們也都做遍了，所以說他們在交往也不過分。

「那你為什麼不跟我做了？」村上明顯對丸山退縮的態度感到不滿。

丸山漲紅了臉，閃躲開了村上的視線。雖然丸山按照承諾沒有看村上在地下買賣場和被囚禁時期的資料，但他在工作上對暴留堂的種種調查讓他大約猜測到村上曾經遭遇怎樣的對待。以前他還沒有如此在意，現在反倒顧慮起来。他怎麼會不想做呢，只是他害怕肉體關係會勾起村上以往的記憶。這段日子他們連身體接觸也減少了，接吻都是點到為止。

村上看着丸山忸怩的樣子，更加有底氣了，他生氣地鼓起了腮幫子：「我在網上看到的，交往的人會做那種事，還會親吻。」顯然他在這方面比丸山想的要多，他在很早期便發現自己會因為丸山的觸碰心跳加快，起初他以為是恐懼，但他騙不了自己。他喜歡和丸山牽手，喜歡和丸山親吻，喜歡和丸山做愛。也會因為丸山對他的遠離感到沮喪。

「我已經沒有吸引力了嗎？」村上伸手環上丸山的脖子，跨坐上他的大腿，村上主動吻上了丸山的薄唇，卻只是如同蜻蜓點水一樣很快就分開。

村上濕漉漉的下垂眼直視着他，可愛極了。大家都是成年人了，丸山很清楚這意味什麼，他幾乎沒有猶豫地纏住了村上的唇舌。村上顫抖着回應這個熱情的吻，他雙手緊抱丸山寬闊的肩膀，感受那雙大手的撫觸。

在他們親得難捨難離的時候，丸山已經摟着村上的腰來到了寢室，把村上推倒床上時隆起的褲襠頂到了村上的腰。

幸好還能硬起來，村上心裡暗樂。

丸山急迫地吻上了村上的身體，他順着村上背上的傷疤，從肩胛骨一路親吻到尾椎，村上的肩膀猛地跳了動一下，腰部敏感地顫抖着幾乎要撐不住。丸山將村上重新放回床上仰躺下來，用力拉開他的腿，然後在他腰下墊了枕頭。

丸山將潤滑液倒在掌心，捂熱後往村上的後穴探去，一段日子沒做的村上穴道十分緊緻，丸山只伸進了一根指頭，村上的嗚咽聲已經克制不住逸出唇間。丸山耐心地安撫村上，他用拇指熟練地在村上前端打轉逗弄，待村上緊繃的身體慢慢放鬆下來後，毫無預警地將另外兩根手指戳進村上體內，沿着通道一路直頂，村上敏感地叫了出來。

陣陣快意蓄積湧上，村上的乳頭很快就立了起來，粉色的圓點隨着村上的動作晃來晃去引誘着丸山。丸山俯身在他左側的乳頭上輕輕吮咬，他下意識想要踡縮起来，卻被牢牢地按壓住了身子。兩處的快感不停在體內亂竄，村上忘情地用腿磨蹭丸山的腰，低聲哀求丸山快點進來。丸山還是那副小心翼翼的樣子，他進去的速度很慢，反而令村上腸道被擴張的過程更加鮮明。

「丸山先生、唔......嗯啊......」村上努力放鬆自己的肌肉，艱難地容納丸山壯碩的性器，他抬起手臂遮擋在自己的臉上，壓抑着自己難耐的喘息。

「maru、你可以叫我maru。」丸山的聲音沙啞，額上晶瑩的汗水不停滴落，他有力的腰部挺動的動作開始劇烈起來，像是每一次都要進入到最深的那處地方去。村上的腸道很快被插得異常鬆軟。

村上斷斷續續地呼喚丸山的名字，腰不自覺的迎合丸山一前一後的抽送，後穴隨着抽插動作噗嗤作響，媚肉在陰莖抽出時翻出，淫靡不堪。村上被他折騰得只能發出細如幼貓的嘆息聲，他溫順地抱着自己的腿，頭髮因激烈的動作被汗水弄濕，輕貼着臉頰，一副可憐兮兮的樣子。

「信醬。」丸山忽然放緩了節奏，輕聲地問道：「現在會怕嗎？」

村上還沒緩過來，他大口地喘着氣，胸口一起一伏，頭上的汗源源不斷地往下滴着。好半天才反應過來丸山在跟自己說話，吶吶回應道：「好、好多了......啊嗯......」

話語未落，又因為被丸山的撞擊打斷而急促地喘了起来。丸山雄碩的肉棒用力地推進，重重輾磨腸道內壁，每一下都擠中敏感點。村上淹沒在滅頂的快感中，他渾身痙攣地釋放了出來。村上高潮時濕潤潮紅的臉頰，輕輕探出的柔軟舌尖以及難耐的低喘呻吟使丸山腦袋一片空白，他也暢快地低吼着將自己的灼液射到腸道的深處。

丸山在釋放以後並沒有馬上退出，他感受着高潮後戰慄收縮的內壁，又重重地頂了幾下，白濁隨着他的動作沿村上的大腿內側流下。村上目光渙散地不斷搖頭，嗚咽着討饒，丸山被他這幅模樣逗笑了，他將黏在村上前額的頭髮撥開，凝重地吻上村上的額頭，微微汗濕的皮膚帶着一種微妙的黏膩感。

村上迷糊間睜開眼，朦朧看到丸山的笑容清爽而又耀眼，砂糖般甜蜜的聲音環繞着他。

「這樣可以算是回答嗎？」


End file.
